When Eren Realised
by KitKat1122
Summary: What happens when Eren realizes his crush on Levi? (Warning: plot twist at the end)


hat was the day Eren realised. That he might just have feelings for Levi Heichou. It started a few weeks ago, when Sasha and Connie began teasing Eren about the way he looked at Levi. Most the time Eren ignored the immature jokes, though he became slightly curious. He had considered things like these… but he was never sure.

It began when he had walked into the Corporal's office without knocking.

"Uh. Heichou, I've got the daily report you asked fo-" Eren stopped talking when he realized he had walked in on Levi changing. The Corporal glared at him angrily, not because he was in the midst of changing but because Eren had not knocked.

"How about you think about knocking next time?"Eren began muttering apologies which Levi didn't care to hear.

"You gonna give that report or what?" the Corporal interrupted bitterly, continuing to unbuttoning his shirt.

"R-Right. Uh, well so far the… There isn't any news on Annie's condition… B-but-"

"Why the hell are you stuttering? It's annoying." Levi pulled off his shirt, and Eren's face went completely red. Again, he began muttering apologies, when he was suddenly interrupted.

"Captain, we need you… uh… downstairs… Am I interrupting something?" said Jean, who had walked in abruptly. He stared suspiciously, and in slight confusion, at the two before Eren began waving his arms around frantically.

"No! Uh, I was just leaving!" Eren said nervously before quickly leaving the room, his cheeks still burning. Levi snorted in annoyance and continued changing.

"Someone's a little jumpy…" said Jean as he followed after Eren.

* * *

"So… Eren, Jean tells me you and the captain had a special moment this morning. Tell me everything." Sasha teased Eren with a wink.

"It's not like that!" Eren whined.

"Oh, please! I saw the way Levi pleaded you to watch with those eyes…" Jean said as he leaned towards Eren. Mikasa, who was pretending to be more interested in her food than the conversation, looked at Jean with steel cold eyes.

"Don't be stupid. Eren isn't interested in anyone in that way. Right, Eren?"

"I guess…" Mikasa dropped her fork and looked at Eren, this time with a hint of anger in her eyes concealed beneath her stoic expression.

"Eren… You don't feel anything for him, right?"

"I don't know… I-" Mikasa stood up and leaned towards Eren's face.

"Did he... touch you? Show me where he touched you on Jean. Jean, get here."

"What?! I didn't ask for this!" Jean blushed. "I mean, it's not like anything happened, right? We're all just joking here."

Eren remained silent for a few seconds, unsure of what to say and hoping someone else would change the topic.

"Mikasa, nothing happened. Don't worry." Eren finally said, looking up at Mikasa with a faint smile. Mikasa glared at him for a few seconds, contemplating whether or not Eren was telling the truth. Jean laughed awkwardly as he watched the two somehow communicating without talking.

"Um, guys? I think you're taking it a bit too seriously." Jean looked around for support from the others but found it was useless. Connie had his hands over his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh out loud, Armin had been trying to ignore the situation by writing notes on attack strategies and Sasha, who had no problem being quite loud in the awkward situation, was stuffing her face with food, watching the whole thing as if it were a movie.

Mikasa stood up abruptly and left silently, leaving Eren smiling awkwardly at everyone else.

"So…" Eren stood up and looked around, anxiously.

"I'm gonna go." he said quickly before leaving.

* * *

The next day, Eren suffered though a series of uncomfortable events. First, Eren had bumped into Levi, who muttered a curse and a warning in response. Nodding and walking away, his face went completely red in embarrassment. He then spent the next few hours, sitting in the dark corner of his cabin and sulking. When he had finally managed to force himself out of his corner of shame, Eren had accidentally interrupted Levi's conversation with Erwin, leading to another warning and more embarrassment. Somehow he then got himself to go to dinner, hoping that he would eat a nice meal and then go to bed but that didn't happen. As he left the canteen he had tripped and pushed the table the Captain was sitting at, spilling black tea all over Levi. And here he was, back in his room, sulking. His loop of bad luck continued on for a whole month.

He just couldn't take it anymore...he was gonna do something about it.

The next day he woke up early and walked up to Levi's office, repeating the words 'I can do this.' like a mantra in his head. His took a deep breath of air and knocked on the door, mustering up as much confidence as he could.

"What?" said Levi sharply.

"Um. Sir, could I talk with you?"

"One moment," he responded. It was silent, other than the sounds of footsteps, for a few seconds and then Levi finally spoke."Come in."

Eren pushed the door open to see Levi at his desk, his hand pressed against his forehead in frustration.

"What do you want?" Levi looked up at Eren with cold grey eyes.

"Uh… I need to tell you something." Eren said nervously. What was he gonna say?

"What it is already?" Levi said angrily. Eren shuffled his feet timidly and furrowed his brows in frustration. He was gonna do it.

"Sir, I… I..." Eren braced himself before finally saying it.

"I like you!" Eren blurted out, squinting his eyes and feeling his cheeks burn as he said it. Levi stared at Eren in surprise, his mouth slightly agape.

"Eren."

"Sorry sir, if I said it too loudly but, I don't know if you've noticed, I've been avoiding you because of that and-"

"Eren."

"And I know I should have told you earlier but I was too scared and then I kept getting embarrassed so I never told you- "

"Eren!" Immediately, Eren stopped talking but his face was still red.

"Eren, I'm not gay." Levi said bluntly. Somehow being possible, Eren's face went even redder. Eren remained silent for a few seconds.

"Uh… Oh! Haha. Yeah! Um... Tricked ya!" Eren said awkwardly with a smile. He slowly stepped away before running out the door.

As the door closed behind Eren, Levi let out a sigh of relief.

"Erwin, you can come out now."

"Thank god! I can't breathe in there." Erwin said as he came out the closet. Levi stood up and walked over to where Erwin was.

"Close call. He almost caught us."

"Luckily, he didn't'." Erwin said with a smirk, pulling Levi close. They leaned in for a kiss when, suddenly, there was another knock on the door. Levi groaned in annoyance, pushing Erwin back into the closet.

"That's gonna have to wait. Now, get in the closet."

"I can wait."


End file.
